The Lost Child
by the nsomniac artist
Summary: TK and Kari has been attacked by a bunch of dark spirals, in order to save Kari, TK pushed her out of harms way. But in the mean time he got one on his arm, his crest is failing to protect the goodness inside of him! Can Kari and the others save him!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon; all I own is Chloe and her Digimon

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 1:  A Lost Child

After the defeat of Devimon the young kids known as the young Digidestined children were clueless of what to do.

"Now that Devimon is defeated what are we here for?" Sora asked.

"All the islands are coming back together since Devimon is gone, I don't think we have a purpose any more." Izzy said.

All the children were silent for a second until they heard a roar.  At first they ignored but when they heard a scream of a person they looked around the group.

"We're not missing anybody," Mimi stated.  Tai got up and ran in the direction where he heard the scream.

"Tai!!  It could be a trap!!" Matt shouted.

"I don't care if there is another human in this world I'm willing to take a chance."  Tai said as he ran off.  Agumon close behind him.

*******

Tai raced through the trees.  He didn't exactly know where he was going but when he heard a second roar, then turned in that direction and ran.

"Tai!  Slow down!"  His Digimon partner yelled as he tried to keep up.

"Sorry Agumon, I have to get there before it's too late."

They ran for another five minutes, until they ran into a Monochromon.

"Woah!  What's he after!"  Shouted Agumon.  Tai looked at what he was facing, a little kid who was squeezing her own Digimon in fright, the Digimon looked like a coyote with a crystal on it's forehead.  And she was backed up to a tree.

"AGUMON!! There's a little girl under that tree, digivolve to save her!!!"

"All right!!  Agumon digivolve to………………………..Greymon!!!!!"

A giant tyrannosaurus type monster came up from behind the Monochromon and took hold of its tail and flew it in the opposite direction.  Greymon went after it and it began fighting it.

As Greymon was in his battle Tai ran over to the little girl.  "Hey, are you all right?"

"No!!!  I've been scared ever since I came here, and Siavamon was the only thing protecting me!"

"Hey I think I did a pretty good job of keeping you alive!" Shouted the Digimon in the girl's arms.

"My name's Tai, what's yours?"

"…*sniff* Chloe…"

"Well Chloe I have some friends that are willing to help take care of you if you come with me."

Little Chloe's eyes brightened, "Really??????"

"Yeah, and I'll be there for you all the time."

"Okay!!!"  Greymon came over to them.  He had obviously won, and Monochromon fled.

"Greymon!!  Meet Chloe and her partner Siavamon!  Chloe meet my partner Greymon," Tai announced proudly.

"Wooowww!" Chloe's eyes sparkled, "Is he really that tough looking all the time?"

"Well this is his Champion level in his Rookie level he's Agumon.  We better get to my friends or they'll get worried."  Tai turned towards Chloe right before she made a huge yawn.

"I'm tired can we sleep first," Chloe said as she sat down.

"Sure." Tai sat down too and Greymon Dedigivolved back to Agumon.  Siavamon curled up next to Chloe to keep her warm.

"…Goodnight…" Chloe mumbled before she and the Digimon went to sleep.

"Goodnight." Tai said as he lay down next to her, he then got a good look at Chloe.  She had long black hair pulled into a ponytail.  Her clothes had a long sleeve shirt underneath a sleeveless one; she had long shorts and tennis shoes. He also went to sleep.

******

The next morning Tai woke up to some people shouted his and Agumon's name.  He grumbled he was not a morning person.  He sat up and looked over to where Chloe was.  She was sleeping peacefully hugging Siavamon like a teddy bear.  He crawled over to her and nudged her awake.

"Mmmm….. Five more minutes Kate…..pleeeeaaassseee." Tai sighed and pried Siavamon free and put Chloe on his back, like a piggyback ride.

"Siavamon, Agumon you ready to go?"  The two nodded their heads and started walking towards the others.

"Hey Siavamon?"  The Digimon looked up to Tai.

"What's wrong?"

"Well when I was trying to wake Chloe up she thought I was someone named Kate.  Who's Kate?"

Siavamon sighed, "That was her older sister, she didn't come with Chloe to the Digital World.  So Chloe's been alone for a long time."

"Oh, well don't worry I'll watch after her from now," Tai said with a smile.  Siavamon looked up to Tai with teary eyes.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to her."

******

Tai couldn't find the other DigiDestined, so he decided that he should take care of Chloe and let the group find him.

"Chloe you stay here.  Okay?"

"Okay, why?"

"Cause me and Agumon are gonna find some fruit for us to eat."

"Okay!  Come back soon!"

"I always do." Tai shouted as he ran off.  Chloe waited for a long time, then she heard something russle behind her.

"Tai?"

A small boy came out; he was about the same age as Chloe. The boy brushed himself off and noticed Chloe immediately.  She hugged Siavamon not sure if this boy was friend or foe.

The boy smiled at her, "Hi!"

"Hi."

"My name's TK!  What's yours?"

"Chloe."

"It's nice to meet you Chloe." The bushes started to rustle again and a couple more kids came out, but they were older than TK.

"TK we told to stay with the group."

"But I told you that I heard someone talking and look!" TK pointed at pointed at Chloe, everyone was shocked.  Chloe was just scared.

"Hello there." A girl came up with a blue helmet on her head.

"Sora her name is Chloe." TK said

"Oh okay, Chloe what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for someone to come back."  As if on cue Tai and Agumon came out of the bushes.

"Chloe we found lots of fruits!" Tai stopped and looked at the others.  "Hey you finally found us!" Chloe got up and ran behind Tai.

"Chloe it's okay, we want to be your friend," Sora said as she took a step closer, but Chloe just scooted behind Tai again.  Tai turned around slightly so that he could see Chloe.

"It's okay Chloe, these guys are my friends."  Chloe came out slightly.

"If you say so."

((End Flashback))

That's how it began.  She became good friends with the rest of the Digidestined especially Kari and TK.  She always thought of Tai as a big brother, and he always treated like a younger sibling like Kari.  Now he has two girls as little sisters.

After the defeat of the four masters (Author's Note:  And that other weird Digimon that they fought.) all the Digidestined had to say goodbye to their Digimon.  After they returned to their world they went their different ways.  Most of them stayed in contact with each other.

Chloe went to the place where she and her sister lived, but she lost contact with the rest of the Digidestined.

The story I'm about to tell you takes place during the time of the Digimon Emperor.

Author's Note:  Well that was okay.  But it's just the first chapter.  This story is mainly during the second season.  Please Review!


	2. Back Again

Disclaimer: I own Chloe and Siavamon…

The Lost Child

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 2: Back Again

**Author's Note**: I know you guys want to kill me; this is the only story I haven't touched in a LONG time. I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!

**To Draco**- Yes! I have your picture for you!!! But right now I am on a computer at my uncle's house so I can't scan it in and give it to you. Sorry you'll have to wait a few weeks till I get home.

Tai watched the soccer team doing drills. He was the old leader of the Digidestined team but now Davis had taken over the newer team. Their enemy was the Digimon Emperor. Everything was pretty much normal. Yeah, if you call an evil genius bent on enslaving the Digital World to uphold unlimited power……yep, pretty much normal.

"Do that drill over, then will try a scrimmage," Tai said to the younger athletes. He heard a chorus of 'alright' from them. He then went into deep thought about all the old Digidestined, how he missed Mimi and Chloe.

Davis slid for the ball kicking it away from the field. He made a goofy smiled happy that he kept the offense from scoring into his goal. "Davis! You kicked it you get it!" Shouted one of his teammates. Davis got up from the ground and brushed off the grass before going over towards the ball. He was about to pick it up when a foot slammed onto the top. Davis looked up annoyed by this.

He was looking up to a girl his age, she had shoulder length raven black hair and bright green eyes. Her outfit was small light blue shorts and a white sleeveless shirt that was short that exposed her stomach a little. The shirt at the top had a hood on it. But the thing that startled him the most was the pair of goggles placed on top her head, pulling her bangs back like it was a head band.

"Hi there!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi. Can I have my ball back now," he said little confused at how friendly she was being.

"I wanna play!!"

"What?" he said looking at her with disbelief. She certainly looked the athletic part but being a girl playing amongst an all boys soccer team.

"I want to play!" she repeated slowly making sure he understood what she was saying.

"Sorry you wouldn't last a chance!" He said grabbing for the ball but Chloe kicked it up juggling it with one foot before kicking the ball back to the soccer field. Davis calculated (A/N: I know………Davis CALCULATING!!!) the distance of the place they stood to the field. He turned to her who looked like she was waiting for an opinion. "Well maybe there's a possibility." The girl smiled and skipped towards the other guys on the team. Davis ignored all the complaints he got from his teammates. Tai thought he had seen this girl from before but he couldn't recall it that well.

((Ten Minutes Later))

"Geez I can't believe we got whooped by a girl."

"Yeah, she was running around us in circles."

"It's all your fault Davis!" Davis sighed taking in all the insults. But he didn't mind they would forget about it by tomorrow. He noticed the girl walking towards his mentor, Tai, he stopped and knelt down pretending to be tying his shoes. He saw them just stare at each other a minute. Then it looked like a light bulb popped up in Tai's head and then the two of them hugged.

"Wonder what's that all about?" Davis said to himself as he watched the two of them walk off. Tai had slung an arm around the girl's neck. Davis got up and walked home, reminding himself to ask Tai tomorrow who the girl was.

******

Davis sat at his desk at school wondering about the mysterious girl. TK and Kari were sitting at the desk next to him chatting away, his mind started wondering how TK got all the attention of the girls instead of him, including a certain Child of Light. The teacher came in and everyone quieted down.

"Good morning everyone! I have an announcement!" Davis immediately tuned out, thinking once again that this wasn't important. "We have another new student this year, why don't you come in." The same mysterious girl from yesterday appeared and walked in front of the classroom. Davis recognized her and now she had his full attention.

"Hello everybody, my name is Chloe Sada. It's nice to meet you," she bowed. The teacher smiled.

"Chloe you can take a seat next to Davis, he's wearing the same goggles as you are," he said turning towards the board and started writing assignments on there. He also muttered to himself, "Goggles must be the new trend." Chloe walked towards Davis and sat down next to him. She smiled at him, she didn't recognize Davis from yesterday. She leaned forwards so she could wave and smile at Kari and TK. Who both looked overjoyed to see her and waved back.

_'Do they know each other?' _Davis thought as he looked at Chloe to TK and Kari. Whatever it was he was going to get to the bottom of this.

After class Chloe stood up and hopped over to TK, and glomped onto his arm snuggling him. Davis couldn't help but to feel a charge of jealousy at the attention TK was getting from the new girl. He quickly left the room and towards the computer lab to wait for the other new Digidestined.

*****

"Chloe! I can't believe it!! It's really you!!" TK said smiling wide, so happy to see his old friend from his Digital adventures.

"Yeah, well I thought that you wouldn't be able to live without me. So I saved you the trouble of living a boring life without me," Chloe joked while smiling. Kari hugged her.

"It's too good to be true!! Does anyone else know you're here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw Tai yesterday at his soccer practice, but that's it," Chloe said.

"Then you already met Davis!!"

"Who?"

Kari looked at her with a confused look on her face, "The guy you sit next to! He plays on Tai's soccer team!" Chloe thought for a bit the clapped her hands together.

"That's way he looked familiar!!" she said happily. TK and Kari sweat dropped and they looked at each other and muttered so that Chloe couldn't hear.

"Hasn't changed a bit."

"So guys!" Chloe said getting in between the two, "I was wondering if….oh this is rude!!" She said stopping in mid sentence.

"Go on," Kari said.

"Well, I was wondering if there was a possibility that I could stay at any of the Destinds house, cause right now I'm renting a motel."

"No problem!" TK said with confidence, "We have an extra room in my apartment and I'm sure mom will be fine by the idea of having a guest." Chloe hugged him again.

"THANK YOU!!!! And another question, have you've been able to get back into the Digital World again!?"

"Yeah, and we could REALLY use your help!" TK said remembering about the Digimon Emperor.

"I'll see Siavamon again!!!" Chloe said cheerfully ignoring the urgency in TK's voice. She just kept on going on and on about it would be wonderful to see her partner again. TK sighed and pushed her out the door as she kept blabbering about seeing the faithful digimon. Kari brought up another subject.

"Maybe she should come to the Digital World after everyone else goes. That way it could be just the three of us, like it was in the old days!"

TK smiled, "Yeah, we don't want to scare Davis, Yolei, and Cody like we did with Mimi."

Author's Note: Yeah it's short but at least I got it down onto paper. I might not continue with this story if I don't get enough reviews…so those who like this better make sure to press the little button on the bottom left.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Together Again

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Siavamon and Chloe.

The Lost Child

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 3: Together Again

Author's Note: Thanks to all my old friends who reviewed! I really appreciate it…thank you!!! *laughs*

TK peered into the room and saw that Yolei, Cody, and Davis were all waiting for them. He turned back to Kari and Chloe. Chloe was the one who could not stop smiling; she was in too good of mood. TK couldn't help but to smile himself, "They are waiting for us, now Chloe," he said with a more serious tone, "I will go last so I can leave the portal open for you. Wait five minutes and Kari and me will find a way to break away from the rest of the group and we will travel around a little bit…just the three of us. Just like old times."

"Wow, TK. I'm impressed! Did you think of all that in the minutes we walked here?" Chloe asked crossing her arms over her chest and smiling at TK. TK blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on! They'll think we're skipping on them or something," Kari said grabbing TK's arm and pulling him with her into the room. Davis put his hands on his hips and glared invisible daggers at TK.

"Your late!!" He shouted.

Kari smiled, "Come on Davis, we had to talk to an old friend of ours." Davis' face immediately softened at Kari's voice, but then hardened again when TK spoke.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her in years!" Davis made a 'hmph' and turned to the computer. He held up his digivice.

"Well let's go! Time's wasting!" A light came from the computer and sucked him into the computer. Cody went next, and then Yolei turned to Kari and TK.

"Let's go guys," she said as she too held up her digivice towards the screen. Then there was just TK and Kari. Kari turned towards the door.

"Come on out Chloe, it's all right!" Chloe walked into the room only to get trampled by two small objects.

"IT'S YOU!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!"

"WE MISSED YOU CHLOE!!!" Chloe laughed as she hugged Patamon and Gatomon. The Digimon looked delighted to see her, and vice versa.

"I missed you two so much!!"

"We have to go guys they're probably get suspicious," TK said, Chloe reluctantly let go of the two and they hopped onto desk. Kari held up her digivice and she disappeared, TK was about to do the same but he turned and looked Chloe and smiled.

"See YOU on the other side!" and he too disappeared into the light. Chloe anxiously kept looking at the clock, trying to move the time with her mind if possible.

*****

TK found himself in primary village, he smiled thinking a perfect place for him, Chloe, and Kari to get away from the others since they know this place like the back of their hand. He walked up to the group and took his regular position near Kari. Davis was in front looking around.

"Nice of you to come TJ!" Davis said without even looking at him.

"It's TK!! And of course he came, we just had some trouble with somebody back in the lab!" Kari said in TK's defense. TK smiled at Kari saying 'thank you', she smiled back.

"All right, according to the computer there are two towers (A/N: Damn! Forgot what those things are called! *shruggs*) in the area."

"Alright, Kari and me will take the one closer to village while you guys take the other one," TK said as he and Kari started walking towards the village.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" They both froze and turned back around facing Davis.

They both glanced at each other, Kari decided to talk, and she has better luck with Davis than anyone else. "Yes?"

Davis kinda faltered at his reason inside of his head. "Why do you have to go with TK?" Kari had to smile at how child like Davis was being.

She shrugged, "Well, me and TK both know that area really well, and it be better if we look around in a area that we can walk around blindfolded."

"B…But…"

Kari put up her hand, "I'm sorry Davis no but's. TK let's go, we have to destroy that tower." She grabbed TK's arm and dragged him in the direction they came from earlier. Davis stood there fuming, and Yolei and Cody just stood there staring at the place TK and Kari left.

"That was a little suspicious," Cody said softly. Davis agreed with him while Yolei stepped forward.

"LET'S FOLLOW THEM!!!" Cody tried to reason with her, but she was being stubborn again.

"I AGREE!!!" Davis shouted he and Yolei smiled at each other, and started off the same direction that TK and Kari took off too. Cody shook his head, he couldn't handle the both of them at the same time.

*****

Chloe fell through the small space that was the link between the Digital World and the real world. She got up and cracked her back. "Ouch, there's gotta be a better way to travel." She looked around, and she smiled, "I feel like I home!!" There was some rustling in the bushes she walked towards it and peered in it. There was a Coyote like Digimon walking through. The coyote peered up at her with crystal blue eyes. "Siavamon?"

It smiled and lunged at her tackling her once again to the ground. She hugged the Digimon, once they backed away from each other, they looked each other over. Siavamon hasn't changed at all, her fur was still light purple, that went a little darker around the ears, and whiter at the end of her bushy tail. The bright red gem was placed on the top of her head. They both smiled again.

"Geez, Chloe," Siavamon said, not even her voice changed, "You got tall!" Chloe laughed at what Siavamon said. Chloe got out her old digivice and showed it to her old pal.

"For old time sake?" she asked with a smile, but Siavamon frowned. Chloe expression changed too. "What's wrong? Don't like the idea."

"Well," she looked towards the sky, and Chloe did the same. There was this towering dark tower above them. Siavamon continued, "No one can Digivolve with that in the area. If you get these dark rings around you, you're under his control."

Chloe's eyebrow raised, "Whose control?"

Siavamon looked around making sure that no one was near by, "The Digimon Emperor." Siavamon jumped into Chloe's arms sobbing, "I'm just glad you're back!! It's been awful!" Chloe eyes watered as she saw her best bud crying in her arms, she hugged Siavamon until she stopped crying. "When I saw that the other Digidestined came, I thought that you were coming too, but you never came!!!"

"I'm sorry Siavamon!! I would've come if I could!!!" Chloe said softly into Siavamon's fur. Chloe loosened her hold on Siavamon, "But it's okay now! Look I did come! I would never forget you! Now let's get rid of that tower!" She said glaring at the tower, but it crumpled to the ground. She and Siavamon exchanged glances.

"Well, that didn't take much," Siavamon said chuckling. "The tower is down, so that means…"

"YES!!!! Siavamon let's go!!!" Chloe shouted with excitement as she held her digivice up. Siavamon glowed bright and went into Digivolution.

Siavamon Digivolve to……………TIARETMON!!!!

Tiaretmon stood there a couple of feet taller than Chloe now, she looked more like a lioness now, her crystal and fur color mostly remained the same, now there was symbolic markings on her body here and there. Her big bushy tails was still whiter at the end, and her ears her a darker color still, and now so were her legs, it kinda looked like she was wearing dark socks.

"It feels so good to be big again," Tiaretmon said chuckling as she looked down at Chloe. They both smiled before they both burst out laughing. Eventually Chloe made her way onto Tiaretmon's back like a horse.

Chloe pointed to the primary village, "Giddy up!! Our friends await us!!" Tiaretmon reared on her hind legs before taking off towards the village.

Author's Note: There you guys go!! You got a better description of Chloe's partner! Next time Davis and co. will meet Chloe. This is exciting isn't it?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Funny Intros

Disclaimer: Only own Chloe and Siavamon….

The Lost Child

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 4:  Funny Intros

Author's Note:  I am so excited!!!!  I finally got my _'Amidst the Moonlight'_ DONE!!!  WOW!!!  That was one doozy of a story!!!  Now I have more time to work on this story and my _Come Back to Me _story.  And patience Story Weaver the romance is soon to come (hint hint) I'm just really trying to lay out the characters and the situation.

"Psh!  What are they doing!?" came Davis' voice.  Him, Yolei, Cody, and their respectable Digimon were hiding in a near by bush.  They had been spying on Kari and TK for well over five minutes now.  After they finished destroying the Control Spire they have been doing nothing but standing around whispering to each other.

"I don't know!  This is getting boring!  Something better happen soon or I'll…" Yolei's remark was cut off when a huge lioness looking Digimon jumped out and landed in front of Kari and TK.  It growled softly.

"AAHH!!  What the hell is that!?!" Davis exclaimed with surprise.  He was just about to jump out of his hiding place to warn the two DDs when all of a sudden TK and Kari both ran forward and hugged it.

"EHHH???" Yolei and Davis managed to say as they were filled with confusion.  The only one that seemed to be calm was of course Cody.  Then they noticed a girl jump off the lioness and run over and tackle the DDs of light and hope.

"Wait a sec!?!" Davis hissed, realizing something, "That's the same new girl in my class!!!  What's she doing here in the Digital World!?!"  Yolei and Cody looked at each other in the same confusion.  Suddenly the DDs of light and hope and the mysterious human went off in a direction.  The others followed up the hill to a cliff, once they got to the top TK jumped off the cliff.

"I always knew there was something wrong with TB," Davis muttered, although a bit shocked.  Then he just about had another heart attack when Kari and the unknown DD jumped off after him.  Davis, Yolei, and Cody rushed to the edge to find that they had landed on the ground that seemed to be cushiony.  The whole ground looked cushiony.

"I don't think I can take much of this anymore," Yolei grumbled.  The three of them just decided to observe from the cliff until a huge gust of wind appeared, and in the middle of it was a Pterodactyl looking Digimon.  Chloe looked at her partner and saw her revert back to her rookie form.

"Siavamon what happened?" Chloe asked with confuseion.

"A Saberdramon!!  And it's under the control of the Digimon Emperor!!" Kari shouted pointing to the Digimon in the air.  She turned to her partner Gatomon, they both nodded.  Kari held up her D-3 "Digi-Armor!!!  Energize!!!!!!"

"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to…………..Nerfertimon!!!"

"Patamon Armor-Digivolve to…………...Pegasusmon!!!"

The two-armor digimon took the air and waited there ready to defend with their partners close by.  But another gust much bigger than before came and came upon Nerfertimon and Pegasusmon.  "THERE ARE SIX OF THEM NOW!!!!" TK shouted as he held onto a pole.

"AAHHH!!!!  I'M SLIPPING!!!!!!" Kari yelled from behind him.  Her grip on her bolted down bench was loosening until she couldn't hold on anymore.  She started to move through the air fast towards the mini tornado, but something caught hold of her.  She opened her eyes and saw that TK had let go one of his hands to catch her hand.  It looked like he was about to loose his grip as well.  But he held on.

"KARI!!!!!" Davis yelled as he jumped off the cliff.  He got out his d-3 really quick, "LET'S DO IT VEEMON!!!!"  The little blue Dragon nodded and got ready to Digivolve.

"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to……………Raidramon!!!"

Raidramon got ready for battle, but the wind started pulling him in.  Davis who had forgotten to take hold of something bud already been caught be the strong winds. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  He was blown away from off his feet.

"DAVIS!!!" he heard Chloe call.  Then he noticed that she too let go of her bolted down object and jumped into the by now huge whirlwind.  She reached out her hand for him, and he did the same.  Soon their hands came into contact and Davis instinctively pulled her into a tight embrace, protecting her from the whirlwinds.  Finally they got to the middle of the wind tunnel and it was calm.

SLAM!!!!!  Davis found him slammed into what looked like a flying machine or something.  He felt a huge lump growing the back of his head.

"Oh!  Dave-kun!!  Are you alright!?!" Chloe asked still in his embrace but managed to lift her head up just enough so that she can see what he slammed into.  Davis merely whined.  Chloe wiggled out of his embrace and began to climb up on top of the flying machine.  He followed suit, but in a slower pace considering that his head was spinning way too much.

Chloe managed to get to top, and climb up on the flat platform.  Her eyes came on a young boy her age, standing there in a strange outfit.  "Hey!" The boy turned around and looked shocked to find her there, and that he didn't recognize her.  "Who are you?" She asked walking up to him.

"How did you get here!?" he asked getting out a whip.  Chloe looked at the whip curiously.

"What do you do with that whip?  You don't actually hit people with it, do you?"  Her innocent expression made him pause and just stare at her.  Something about her seemed to be telling him that he didn't have enough will power to hurt her.

"Don't you know WHO I am!?!" He demanded.  Chloe just cocked her head to the side and stared at him long and hard.  "I AM THE DIGIMON EMPEROR!!!!"  Chloe just still remained silent.

"But you're a human in a Digital World, that means you're a DigiDestined…like me."

"ENOUGH!!!!!" He said as he threw his whip at her, it missed because she dodged it.  But she lost balance and fell off the flying thing. Next second later she found herself on the ground.

"Wow!  That fall didn't hurt at all!" Chloe said happily.  Then she heard some muffling underneath her, she looked what she was sitting on and squeaked.  "Dave-kun!!!!"  She immediately got off of him.

"Don't worry the ground broke my fall!" he said gruffly.  TK and Kari came running to them.

"Davis!! Are you alright!?!  That was a bad fall!!" Kari said with concern, while TK asked if Chloe was ok.  Meanwhile Davis got up and quickly brushed himself off, even though he was feeling pain in his right leg.

"Kari, don't let me worry you!!" He said confidently, "I only did it for you!" TK and Chloe sweat dropped at his corny comment towards his crush.

"Does he always act like that," Chloe asked as she leaned closer to TK.  He looked at her and then nodded his head slowly before his gaze went back onto Davis and Kari.

"All the time."

"Does he really act this stupid too?"

"If only you knew."

******

'Something is wrong!!! I don't want to attack anymore!!!' The Digimon Emperor thought.  He groaned and looked down at the Digidestined.  There was something different about that girl.  She kinda reminded him of TK and Kari.  But there was still something unique about her.

"Master?" A small worm Digimon crawled towards him.

"Hmph! We will retreat for now!!  I must observe this new Digidestined carefully."  The machine and the Digimon under his control flew away.  Leaving the Digidestined to themselves.

*****

"Well it looks like the Digimon Emperor fled in fear of me!!!!" Davis boasted.  Meanwhile, TK sat down on a bench in between Kari and Chloe. Waiting for Davis to shut up and for Yolei and Cody to arrive from the cliff.  They didn't feel like jumping.

"I'm Yolei and this little guy is Cody," Yolei said as she held out her hand.  Chloe shook it and smiled.

"It's nice to meet a new Digidestined like yourself," Chloe said.  Yolei blushed with embarrassment.

"Being an new DD isn't that special."

Chloe smile still remained on her face, "Well considering that only five of you have D-3's.  And only two of the original 9 DDs were chosen to have D-3's.  Sounds pretty special to me."  There was a long pause until…

_Ggggggrrrrrrroooooooowwwwwllllllll!!!!!!_

Chloe's eyes became dizzy as she clutched her stomach.  She glomped onto TK, "TK….Can we have dinner early?" TK laughed and put an arm around her and helped her walk to the Digital Port.

"You haven't changed one bit," TK said in between chuckles.  In the meantime Davis observed the two, and smiled.  

_Maybe this Chloe girl isn't so bad.  Then TJ will have a thing for Chloe instead Kari.  Then Kari will be all mine!!!_ Davis thought.  He rubbed his hands together while it looked like he was trying to hatch up some plan.

"What's Davis doing?" Yolei asked watching the maroon headed guy sit there, rubbing his hands together and chuckling weird.  Cody shrugged.

"Who knows."

Author's Note:  Alright things are starting to get going!!!  I hope you enjoy this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Sleeping

Disclaimer:  Only own Chloe and Siavamon….

The Lost Child

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 5: Sleeping

Author's Note:  StoryWeaver1 and takuya are the only ones that reviewed!!  What happened to everyone! *tears*

"Mom!" TK called as he walked into the apartment, Chloe walked in behind him observing the big apartment.  They had stopped by the motel Chloe was staying at to pick up her little belongings.  There was no response until…

"Mom is still at work.  But I came by," said a male voice.  Chloe's ears instantly perked up at the sound of the similar voice.  Matt Ishida walked into the room and smirked at the two younger DDs, the next second later he found himself being tackled by the female DD.

"MATTIT'SBEENSOLONGIMISSEDYOUSOOOOOMUCHANDOHMYGODYOU'VEGROWNUPTOBEAHOTTIE!!!!!" Chloe exclaimed in one breath.  Matt just blinked and then started laughing.

"It's good to see you too Chloe!"  Chloe smiled and snuggled against Matt.

"I can't believe it!!!  This is all real!!!!  Still cozy as ever!!" TK laughed at the site of the two of them.  Remembering how he and Chloe would sleep next to each other, next to Matt and his Digimon Gabumon.

"Chloe, if you won't get off of him then there will be no dinner!"  Chloe eyes shot open and quickly got off Matt, who got up and dusted himself off.  He's used to this type of thing.  Although, Chloe's tackle was more like another younger sibling, that's what all the other original DDs think of her.

"Hey, Chloe!" Matt called; she turned around and smiled at him.  "I made a special dinner for you!"  Her eyes got all big and watery and she rushed to hug him once more.

"If I knew I was going to get this type of treatment I should've come sooner!!"  The three of them sat down and ate together.  Chatting about stuff they missed out on.  Suddenly some idea hit Chloe.  "Hey TK?"

"Hmm?" he asked with a mouthful of food before slurping it up.

"…….." She thought for a bit then suddenly pointed a finger accusingly at TK, "YOU GOTTA A CRUSH ON KARI DON'T YOU!?!?!?!"  TK fell out of his chair anime style.  "But wait…Nah!  That can't be true!" Chloe said smiling and resuming her eating.  Matt blinked at Chloe's sudden change in attitude, then he looked over to his brother who was getting up back into his chair blushing bright red.  Matt smirked while TK gave him a warning death glare.

_…Later that night…_

Chloe couldn't sleep, she kept on thinking of The Digimon Emperor.  IT was weird; she heard all these bad things about him.  But when she looked at him, she saw a kind person inside.  Something was up…she could feel it.  She got up from her bed, she peered out of her room and tipped toed across to TK's room and silently opened the door and slipped inside.

Inside she could here the gentle breathing of the Digidestined of Hope.  She quietly walked up to the bed and poked TK.  He groaned and turned over facing Chloe slowly opened his eyes he recognized her.  And then sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Chloe?" He yawned, and then glared, "I hope we don't make this a routine."  Chloe laughed sheepishly and sat on the side of the bed in deep thought.  TK now fully awake stared at her.  "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah, about the Digimon Emperor," Chloe said softly.  She knew it wasn't the most favorite subject the DDs talked about.  She was right because TK's eyes became more serious.

"Yeah, what about him?"  TK said looking away slightly.

Chloe thought before she asked the question, "Who is he?  And what is he doing to the Digital World that is so dangerous?"  TK didn't answer for a few moments.  Then he sighed and answered.

"A.K.A. Ken Ichijouji, the _Digimon_ Emperor is the teenage tyrant who threatens the Digital World. He is armed with a Dark Digivice and has endless supply of Dark Rings and Dark Spirals; he seeks to conquer the Digital World and its inhabitants. To do this, he forces his slaves, created by attaching Dark Rings or Spirals to Digimon, to build Control Spires that would enable him to gain control of acres of the Digital World.  But us Digidestined has been there to slow him down.  We hope to put an end to this soon."

Chloe was quiet for a while before speaking up, "Isn't there a possibility to use one of those Dark Ring thingies and control one of the DDs?"  TK looked shocked but he never considered that.

"There might be a possibility…but I'm not sure.  Let's hope he doesn't try it," TK let a yawn and clapped his hand onto her shoulder.  "Now if you don't mind, I was hoping he could be ready for school instead of sleeping through Math class."  Chloe smiled and gave TK a hug before walking out the room.  She stopped at the door.

"TK?"

"*Yawn* Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything."  She could tell he was smiling softly.

"Don't worry about it Chloe, you're like family to everyone.  We're more than happy to do it for you."

*****

TK and Chloe both dragged themselves into the classroom and slumped into their chairs.  Kari walked over to TK and shook him gently by the shoulders.  "TK?" she got a grunt for a reply.  "Are you alright?"  TK lifted his head and his tired blue eyes looked into Kari's concerned brown ones.

"Well, considering me and Chloe had a little 3 A.M. chat will eventually take its toll."  He said, he was also worried about what Chloe had said about the Dark Rings taking over the mind of one of the DDs.  Davis came in and saw Chloe head resting comfortably on the desk.  Her hair sprawled all over shielding her face from everything around them.

Davis poked Chloe to see if she was awake or not.  Eventually he finally started shaking her awake.  "Huh?"

"Class is starting," he said simply pointing at the Math Teacher that was obviously giving Chloe and TK a warning glare.  Chloe grumbled and banged her head against the cool, smooth surface of desk.

*****

Both TK and Chloe yawned as they walked to the computer lab with Kari and Davis.  Kari looked concerned for the two while Davis just minded his own business like he usually does when coming to anything to deal with TK.  Chloe leaned against TK slowly falling asleep while he was about to fall asleep standing himself as Yolei gave everyone a report.  Chloe whined when TK moved to go in the portal.

"Come on Chloe, this is our job," TK said feeling Chloe's pain.  Chloe mumbled something under her breath, but followed him into the portal.  There all six DDs stood there trying to decide what to do.  TK sat down under a tree and started taking a light snooze.  Chloe did the same thing and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What could've made them sleep through all this," Cody asked as he stood next to the sleeping people.  Kari turned her concerned eyes at the two also.

"I don't know I tried asking them, but they both were too tired to explain," Kari said concern was written all over her face.  "Davis?" She asked turning to him who instantly became like jello at the sound of her voice.

"Yes Kari?"

Kari kneeled on the ground, took TK's arm, put it around her neck, and hoisted him off the ground.  TK was currently fast asleep and there seemed like no possible reason for him to wake up.  "We should split up into pairs.  I'll take TK, since he would be useless on his own like this."  She turned around with TK and disappeared in the bushes.

"Aww man!" Davis sighed folding his arms over his chest obviously not in a good mood.  Then he noticed Yolei and Cody leaving.  "Where are you two going?"

Yolei smiled, "I'm going with Cody!  You can go with Chloe!  See ya!" She and Cody disappeared in the bushes before Davis could protest.

"Terrific!" he kneeled on his knees and picked up Chloe the same way Kari did with TK and headed off in one direction.

Author's Note:  Little bit of a Writer's block so I'm just going to stop there.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Faith Found

Disclaimer:  Own only Chloe

The Lost Child

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 6: Faith Found

Chloe's green eyes slowly opened and she noticed that the trees were moving past her.  She looked in front of her and noticed that Davis was carrying her piggy bag style.  She yawned and snuggled into Davis' neck.  The movement made Davis stiffen and a slight pinkness formed on his face.

"You awake?"  He asked, he got a muffled voice that meant she was still kinda asleep.  "Well, we have to go and destroy the Control Spiral so you gotta wake up." He said trying to convince her to get up.

"Alright, alright I'm awake," Chloe mumbled as she slid off Davis' back and began walking next to him.  She felt a furry thing rub against her, she looked down and saw her pal Siavamon.  Chloe bent down and quickly scooped Siavamon and carried her like she was a teddy bear.  Davis glanced at her and chuckled, Chloe looked innocently at him.  "What?"

"Oh nothing," he said smirking as he put his hands behind his head.  "Sooo…You and TK are just friends?"  He said trying to start a conversation before reaching the control spiral.  He heard her giggle a little.

"Yeah, he's like my brother.  When we were in the Digital World for the first time, TK was the only one that was my age.  So we stuck by each other.  Then when we found Kari, the three of us were inseparable, but TK and Kari were closer to each other."  Davis felt his hope drop at that last sentence.  "They had this special bond, part of it was that they both held unique crests, but something else is there." Chloe babbled on not realizing that she was hurting the boy next to her.

"A special bond huh?" Davis muttered as he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his feet.  Chloe now just realized what she had done.  She turned to Davis with a worried look.

"You like Kari don't you?" Chloe asked yawning a bit after the question.  Davis looked into her green eyes and sighed. 

"Yeah I do," He said softly, "But now that you say it's nearly impossible for me to get in between those two…"

"DON'T GIVE UP!!!!" Chloe interrupted him "YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP HOPE LIKE THAT!!!  YOU NEED FAITH IN YOURSELF!!!!"  Davis and Chloe were then blinded by a bright that was being emitted from Chloe's digivice on her belt.  She took it from her belt and looked at it and a symbol appeared in the middle.

"What is that!?!" Davis asked as he too spotted the symbol.  The Digivice she held suddenly turned into silver colored D-3.  The two teens stood there shocked at what just happened.  "What symbol is that?"

"Its Faith," Chloe managed to choke out, "It's my old crest!!!"  Davis eyes widened at the thought of Chloe having a crest of her own, meaning she once got all the way to the ultimate level.

"That means there must be another Digiegg with the symbol of Faith on it somewhere!"  Davis smiled at the smaller girl.  "Let's go find it!!!  And don't worry I'll help!!" He said smiling, "It's the least I can do for giving me the amazing cheer."  Chloe smiled with gratitude at the DD of friendship and courage.

*****

Kari stumbled through the woods almost dragging TK along.  Patamon flew next to them, while Gatomon walked next to Kari.  Both of them were worried about the DD of Hope.  Suddenly they heard a roar, and Kari turned her head with a fearful face.  "Gatomon!!!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve too……..Nerfitimon!!!"  The Egyptian like Digimon stood there guarding the two DD and Patamon who couldn't digivolve until TK is up.  Out of nowhere tons of Dark Spirals shot towards them, Kari panicked she didn't know what to do.  Suddenly she felt two strong arms push her into a bush hiding her from all the dark spirals vision.  She heard both Nerfitimon and Patamon fighting off the reminder spirals.  After a few minutes TK came into view.

"All, clear," He said as he helped her get to her feet.  She stared at the debris of all the dark spirals everywhere, and Gatomon and Patamon stood in the middle of it smiling at the two.  "Don't worry everyone's safe." TK said smiling at her, she smiled back.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kari said with a look of relief on her face.  TK looked worried and tugged at his long sleeve shirt on his right arm.  Kari noticed this and looked at him with an equally worried look.  "Did you hurt your arm?"

"Nononono!" He stuttered putting both hands behind his back, "Nothing is wrong!!  Don't worry!"  Kari bought that and TK inwardly sighed with relief.

"You woke up and pushed me in the bushes just as the dark spirals.  You saved me," Kari said her eyes sparkling.  TK sweat dropped.

"No matter what I feel the need to protect you," TK said smiling.  "God that sounds corny."

"No," Kari said shaking her head, "It was very sweet."  She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, not realizing he turned bright red when she did so.

******

Davis, Chloe, Siavamon, and Veemon made their way through the forest in search of the Digiegg.  The forest cleared up and showed a canyon right in front of them.  They looked around to find no bridge.  Davis grinned and held up his D-3.  "Looks like you're gonna have to jump over there buddy."  Veemon smiled and nodded.

"Veemon armor digivolve to………….Raidramon."  Raidramon took a hold of some vines and jumped across the big canyon while Davis held the other end.  Davis firmly tied it to a tree and got ready to climb across.

"Umm…" Chloe's hesitant voice spoke out, he turned towards her and notices her fidget on the spot.  "Maybe we can find a bridge or something down the way."  She said pointing to the left.  Davis blinked for a second then smiled.

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?"  Chloe looked shocked at the comment but quickly got rid of the shocked impression and folded her arms over her just and glared at him.

"Of course not!!!"  Davis rolled his eyes and walked over to Chloe.  She eyed him the whole time.

"Didn't you jump off the cliff near primary village?  What's the difference here?" he asked as he placed an arm around her.  She narrowed her eyes and made a 'hymph'

"Maybe because the ground beneath it was made out of cushions!"

"Gotta a point there," Davis mumbled to himself, but Chloe heard it too.  "Alright, here's the deal.  See Raidramon over there.  He won't let go, all you gotta do is make it over there.  To help you out I'll do it first."  He latched onto the rope and slowly made his way across.  Once on the other side he waved over to her.  "Now your turn!!!"  

Chloe hesitantly took the rope in her hands.  And very slowly started climbing across.  Once she got a little past half way she stopped.  "I can't go any farther!!!" She shouted.  Davis panicked slightly as he saw her not move a muscle.

"Come on!!  You can do it!!!  HAVE FAITH IN YOURSELF!!!!!"  Davis shouted trying to encourage her to move before she loses her grip.  A bright light came from Chloe's D-3 and it went all the down to the bottom of the canyon.  Something floated up into Chloe's hand freed hand from the vine.  She smiled at it was still kinda purple color, with a strange white armor around it.  She quickly made her way across and once she saw Davis he was grinning ear to ear.

"I GOT IT!!!!  I GOT MY DIGIEGG!!!!"  She said jumping up and down.  She then tackled Davis and hugged him.  "I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!"  Davis started laughing and soon followed by Raidramon, Siavamon, and Chloe.

"Well?" Davis hoisted himself onto his elbows, while Chloe still sat on his stomach.  But both didn't seem to care at the moment, cause they were both really happy.  "Let's try it out!!" 

Chloe smiled and lifted it up in the air, "Digiarmor energize!!!"

"Siavamon armor Digivolve to…………Amenmon!!"  Siavamon now stood on her hind legs armor resting on her calves and her arms.  She had an Egyptian like armor, the end of her skirt was resting nicely above her knees.  And a breastplate that covered her chest, the helmet that was placed on top her head was shaped in a wolf-like that covered her entire head except for her jaw and nose.  And on her back was a set of metal wings mounted off the plate on her back.

"Wooooow!" Chloe said her eyes sparkling at her digimon's new form.

"Cool!!" she heard Davis say next to her.  "Let's see what she can do!!" Davis said jabbing his thumb towards the control spire.  Chloe smiled evilly, and so did Davis.  They both grasped each other's hand and kept that scary smiled.  Both their armored Digimon sweat dropped at the sight of the two.

"Davis I think this is the start of a bbeeeeaaauuuttiiffull friendship," Chloe said.

"I totally agree with you."

Author's Note:  Uh oh!  Davis and Chloe have soooo much in common it's almost scary!  And what's up with TK's arm?  All will be explained next time in The Lost Child!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Hope Falling

Disclaimer:  Only own Chloe and Siavamon

The Lost Child

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 7:  Hope Falling

The computer room lit up with light as six kids appeared, making sure no one was around before asking each other what happened.  Chloe was beyond happy when she realized that Siavamon came with her this time.  "Nothing happened to us, we just destroyed the control spire and left," Yolei pouted, she wanted some adventure today but didn't get any.  "What about you guys?" She looked at Chloe and Davis.  They both looked at each other and each made a goofy smile.  Everyone sweat dropped.

Chloe dug into her pocket and pulled out her D-terminal, and held it up so everyone could see.  Inside there was a picture of a Digiegg.  "I got a Digiegg!!!  And a new Digivice!!!"  She smiled triumphantly Davis smiled too.  He walked over to Kari and puffed out his chest.

"I helped her get it too!"  Yolei coughed while Davis threw a glare at her.  "What!?!"

"You!!  Help her!!!"  She started laughing until Chloe scooted forward holding Siavamon close to her chest.

"Well?"  She began, "Actually I wouldn't have gotten my Digiegg if it weren't for Davis.  He really helped me out back there."  Chloe smiled and huggled Siavamon some more…meanwhile in the corner of the room TK shivered, he felt very cold.  He subconsciously kept a firm grip on her right arm.  Suddenly something warm was standing next to him.

"TK?" Chloe said in a worried tone.  He smiled at her to let her know that he was all right.  "You look pale…are you sure your all right?"  TK waved it off.

"I'm fine…I just need some rest."  Chloe nodded in understandment and turned to everyone else who was chatting happily.  All except Kari who was watching TK with great concern in her eyes.  Chloe said goodbyes for both of them and led TK out of the room followed by they're respectable digimon.

******

TK went straight to bed once they got home.  Chloe wanted to ask what was wrong but she didn't want to be nosy, so she decided to make a quick dinner for them both.  Siavamon and Patamon both sat on the counter and watched her with great interest.

"Chloe?" came Patamon's childlike voice, she had to smile at how cute he sounded.  She looked up to look at the orange Digimon.

"Yes Patamon?"

"I don't know about you, but I feel something dark very close!"  He said looking around.  Chloe looked at him with curiosity.

"Well that's possible for you cause you're champion and ultimate stage is a holy type digimon…where is it coming from?"  She asked looking around as well.  Patamon closed his eyes and concentrated.

"It doesn't have a very strong so I can't tell where exactly it is, but it's getting stronger slowly," Patamon said opening his eyes to stare worriedly at Chloe and Siavamon.  Chloe tapped her chin.

"Alright here's the plan, we each have guard duty in shifts tonight, and TK is not going to do this…he needs his sleep."  The two digimon nodded.  "I'll go first so you two better get some sleep…You can take my bed before I come in and wake one of you up to do your shift."  The two digimon scrambled towards Chloe's bedroom while Chloe snatched up the food that was for TK.

Meanwhile…

TK struggled with the pain that was slowly growing through his body, he clutched his arm in pain…it wouldn't stop no matter how much he focused on his Crest of Hope, the pain didn't seem to let up.  Maybe he should tell someone he thought, that was quickly discarded.  _'They have too much to worry about, like getting rid of the Digimon Emperor, and saving the Digital World,'_ a voice argued.  He clenched his teeth and tried to absorb the pain.

Back to Chloe…

She walked up to TK's room, gently opened the door.  She peered in and saw TK shaking in his bed.  Now she was really worried, what had gone on during the time when she was with Davis?    She set the food on the nightstand and walked over to him.

"TK?"  She called out to him but she didn't touch him.  Too scared that it would hurt him more than comfort him.  She then noticed he was clutching his arm, her eyes narrowed as she walked on the other side of the bed, so that he was facing her.  She concentrated on her crest that she was wearing.  It started glowing a light silvery color, and soon she too started glowing.  She carefully took hold of his arm and began to massage it.

TK's face showed great relief and he muttered, "Thank you." In his sleep.  She smiled a tired smile; she'll try to keep this up for as long as she could.  But it was tiring.  She eventually snuggled up next to TK and drifted off into a light slumber.

*****

Chloe opened her eyes, slightly when she felt something shift on the bed.  She turned over and saw TK stumbling towards the door to the bathroom.  "Morning TK!" She said cheerfully as she sat up on the bed.  He turned his head to smile at her, but stopped when he saw her gasp and fall off the bed out of fear.  She peaked her head from beside the bed to stare at him with scared eyes.

"What!?  What's wrong!?!"  He asked.  She slowly moved towards him and led him into the bathroom and pointed towards the mirror.  Bright red eyes were staring back at him.  He let out a gasp, and turned to Chloe.  "Chloe…"

She held up her hand to interrupt and then put her hands on her hips and stared at him that seemed like it was trying to read his soul.  "What **_really_** did happen when you were with Kari?"  TK sighed, and walked out of the room towards the phone.

"I'm calling in sick, I can't go to school like this." He was about to pick up the phone when another hand snatched it up before him.  He watched as Chloe dialed the school number, it rang before the secretary came on.

"Yes this is Chloe Sada, I'm currently staying with the Takashi's and this morning TK has a terrible fever and needs to stay home.  I would like permission to stay and take care of him, since his mother is at work and cannot be reached…….ah yes…..I understand….thank you."  She hung up the phone and stared at TK.  "Now tell me what happened!?!"

TK looked at her face and sighed, "Take a seat."

Chloe walked over to the couch and sat down.  "I can't believe you would keep this from **_me_**!"  TK's face scrunched in guilt.  And he took a deep breath before he began his tale.

*****

Kari looked at the empty seat next to her, and then the seat next to Davis.  They're eyes met, both full of worry.  They waited until school ended, hurrying into the computer lab to find Yolei, Cody, Izzy, and Matt.  Kari made a kind smile.  "What are you guys doing here?"  Kari motioned to the two original DDs.

Izzy stepped forward, "Well, I've been getting bad readings in one section.  I wanted to come by and check it out.  I happen to meet Matt on the way, so he decided to come along."

Matt smiled, "Might as well check up on TK while I'm at it too."  He stopped when he noticed the sad looks on Davis and Kari's face.  "What's wrong?"

"Well, we don't really know," Kari said, "He and Chloe both never showed up today for school."  Matt face saddened.

"What's wrong, maybe we should stop by TK's real quick before going to the Digital World," Matt said as he crossed his arms.  

"They won't be home," Izzy said typing away at one of the computers.  All the DDs turned around and huddled around him.  Izzy tapped on the screen where it displayed two dots.  One yellow, indicating it was TK, and the other was a soft grayish color, Chloe.  "They're both in the Digital World."

"What on earth did they go alone for," Cody said.  The others agreed.  Kari stood up and turned her D3 towards the computer, determination filled her eyes.

"I'm not waiting around here to find out," she said just before she disappeared in a bright light.  The others soon followed.  All worried about the Keeper of Hope and Faith.

*****

"I'm pretty sure that the Digital World Data will slow the process down," Chloe said as she helped the weak TK to walk.  "Let's just make to the stream over there, and then we can rest for a while…doesn't anyone know how to get this thing off a blasted human!!!"  Her frustration with the evil thing on TK's arm was getting worse, and it wasn't the only thing that was getting worse.  The evil power is now about to take over TK's mind.

"Chloe?"  He managed in a whisper.  She stopped and set him against the tree, and knelt down by him.

"Is something wrong?  What do you want me to do!?"  She said desperately.

He was now shivering uncontrollably and she could feel the warm aura slowly fade into something colder,  he said in between his clenched teeth, "….Go away……"

"What?"

He pushed her away, his eyes wide open gleaming bright red, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"  His body started emitting a blackish glow.  Chloe sat on the ground and watched in fear.  Siavamon and Patamon stood in front of Chloe protectively.  As the blackness faded, all three froze at the site.  A blast was shot out of nowhere and hit the two Digimon unconscious.

"TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chloe yelled as her tears cascaded down her face, her crest grew brightly but then something hard hit against her face, and then she felt another hit to her gut, and then blackness.

*****

_"TK!!!!!!!!!!!"_ It echoed through the area of the Digital World, the DDs all looked up and then looked at each other with worried and confused expressions.

"What was that?" Cody speaking up getting rid of the silence in the group, Davis stepped forward and got out his D3.

"That was Chloe's voice!!!  She's in trouble!!"  Kari got her D3 out as well.

"And she was calling TK's name!!!  Now I'm really worried."  Everyone that could armor Digivolve digivolved and hitched a ride to where they heard the cry.  Kari clutched Nerfertimon's fur in fear that something happened to the Keeper of Hope.  He didn't look to good yesterday, somehow deep down inside she knew that it was something that he hid from her yesterday, and she didn't feel a good vibe coming from it.

Author's Note:  Yeah I know, *giggles* you want to hurt me for stopping like this, but it was getting kinda long, and it's late.  So let's hope TK and Chloe is okay! ^-^;

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Hurtful Realizations

Disclaimer:  Only own Chloe and Siavamon.

The Lost Child

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 8:  Hurtful Realizations

Davis and company rushed to the place that they heard Chloe's scream.  Also the Digivice helped track them down as well.  They came to a crater that was pretty big, probably the size of a football field.  They searched around it hoping that they will find TK or Chloe and even better both of them.

"Whoa!"  Izzy yelped as he almost slid down into the crater.  "That's a long way down….Hey wait a sec!" Everyone turned to see what he was looking at.  "There's something down there!!"  Davis squinted his eyes, and saw a figure and next to it was two smaller things.  Davis started to slide down the slope with Veemon not too far behind.

"Be careful Davis!"  Kari called out.  Once Davis reached the bottom, his face paled when he realized who it was…Chloe with a number of bruises and cuts, lay next to an equally wounded Patamon and Siavamon.  He was on his knees and gently shaking Chloe to wake up.

"Come on!  Wake up!"  Chloe moaned and opened her eyes slightly.  Davis sighed in relief, "Good you're awake."  He was about to ask what happened but stopped when he saw tears flow down Chloe's face.  Davis eyes showed concern.  "What's wrong?"  She wiped the tears away with her hand.

"He's gone," she whispered.  Davis looked at her with a confusing gaze.

Davis gulped, "You're talking about TK, aren't you?  He's not dead is he?"

Chloe shivered, Davis wrapped an arm around her, "No, but it would seem so."  She shakily reached for Patamon and Siavamon.  She hugged the two digimon close to her.  "Things are bad, now we have two crazed Digidestin out there.  But TK will be easier to get back…then again…it might not be so easy."

Davis helped her to her feet, Veemon took the two unconscious digimon, and then they made their way back to the group.  Once there everyone started berating Chloe with questions.  She looked sadly at each and every one of them.  Then her eyes came in contact with Matt's.  They kinda stayed there for a while.  "Everyone give her some room!" Davis yelled everyone quieted down.

Matt walked up to Chloe and pulled her into a hug, she gladly accepted it.  "Let's go home," he muttered.  Everyone except Davis and Veemon looked around to see if they understood.

"But what about TK?" Cody asked, worried about the Keeper of Hope.  Matt looked sadly at the group mainly Kari who looked like she was ready to cry.

"There's nothing we can do for him Cody," Davis said sadly as he walked off behind Matt and Chloe.  Davis took the two unconscious Digimon from Veemon and held them tight so that they won't fall.  Everyone looked stunned none knew what to say.  They all slowly followed Matt, Davis, and Chloe.  Only Kari stayed behind for a bit.  Gatomon looked worriedly at her partner

"Kari?"  The young teen looked down at the feline.  "Everything is going to be okay…  We'll find TK."

"I just wish I knew what happened.  Why won't they tell me?"

The Cat shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know…but we'll find out…promise."

Kari smiled softly, even though there were a few tears escaping from her eyes, "Thanks Gatomon."

*****

Matt decided to stay with Chloe because she would be all alone in the house.  His mother had left on a emergency meeting and shouldn't be back for a few days.  Davis decided to stay for a bit too.  He helped patch up Chloe and the two digimon who were now sleeping peacefully on the couch.  Chloe and Matt occupied the other couch, so Davis took the seat on the floor.

"Sooo…TK is evil?"  Davis asked.  Chloe shook her head.

"No, it's just like when there is a dark ring placed around a Digimon.  He's still in there, but I don't know exactly how to get it off.  Siavamon and Patamon both digivolved and carefully tried to blast it off.  But it still wasn't enough.  And when the darkness was taking over him my crest…it didn't work."

"The Crest of Faith is pretty strong, it's up there with the Crest of Light and Hope," Matt said thoughtfully.

An idea popped into Davis' head, "What about Kari's crest?  I remember Chloe telling me that there was a strong bond there.  Maybe there is a chance that TK can be freed by Kari's crest."

Chloe clapped her hands together happy that he remembered that important conversation they had, while Matt stared in disbelief at Davis, "Wow!  That's a good idea!  I'm just shocked that it came from Davis."  Davis narrowed his eyes.

"HEY!!  What's that suppose to mean!?!"

"I say we give it a shot!" Chloe said interrupting Davis.  Who made an angry sigh and gave up.  

Matt smiled and nodded, "Let's get to work."

"We can't forget about the Digimon Emperor either," Davis said dully.  The other two made an 'Oh yeah.'

"I don't think we need to worry much about him," Chloe said smiling.

The boys turned and stared in confusion, "Huh?"

She just smiled, "I sense something inside of him that's having doubt about the powers of darkness.  And that doubt will help us save him."

"You're scaring me Chloe," Matt said sweat dropping.  Chloe gave a puppy dog face.

Davis chuckled, "Kinda like you're a fortune teller or something."

"That's not funny." Chloe mumbled.

*******

Ken smiled as he watched as the data scrolled down all the screens.  The data suddenly formed into a being; a mutated looking thing.  Ken smile grew to an insane one and then he started laughing.  "My creation is perfect!!!  Nothing can stop me now!!"

"Master….."

Ken turned around to see a certain blonde boy standing there bowing.  Ken raised an eyebrow at this but soo realized that there was a dark spiral on the boy's arm.  He smiled, "My plans just got better!"

"Master…might I make a suggestion?" TK asked.  Ken stared at him then finally nodded his head.  TK walked up to the screen and pointed to the upper chest area.  "You should have another set of arms here."

"What digimon should I get it from?"

TK's red gleaming eyes dimmed softly, "I once met this digimon, it would be a great addition to this creation."

"Oh?" Ken asked with amusement.  But then realized he didn't want to pressure the subject or TK might break free because of his memories.  "Very good my servant.  We shall begin the making of the greatest digimon in the entire universe!!!"  TK simply stood there with close to nothing emotion in him.

Author's Note:  Sorry bout the long wait…things have been tight.  But I'm hoping my reviewers are still out there and enjoying this story.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Ken’s Redeemed

Disclaimer:  I only own Chloe and her digimon.

The Lost Child

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 9:  Ken's Redeemed

After finding the right Digimon Ken had taken the arms of Devimon.  TK stood by his side next to Wormon without showing any sort of emotion.  Ken laughed as he watched Kimerimon (A/N: SP?) do all the destruction for him.  He was immensely pleased with himself and yet deep down there was something nagging in the pit of his stomach that this is not right.  A lot of times the image of that strange new DD kept popping in his head.  He did not even know her name, and yet he was thinking of her almost constantly.

"Damn her!!" Wormon looked worriedly at Ken while TK just glanced at him.  Ken quietly swore the rest under his breath.  Wormon slowly scooted his way towards his master and looked up at him with a worried expression.

"Is everything all right master?" Ken glared at the digimon who sunk back in fear.  He hid behind TK's legs.

TK merely stepped forward, "There is something bothering you master?"  Ken looked at what he now thought to be his most loyal servant, he sighed and leaned back in the chair.  Images of this new unknown digidestined appeared on the screen.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Ken asked TK, there was a bit of a silence.

"Her name is Chloe Sada she is living without any family at the moment, her digimon is Siavamon I do not know if it has an Digi armor, she also has one of the three powerful crests.  Which is the Crest of Faith."  TK explained in one short breath.  Ken finally knew who this person was.  He can worry about her later because he spotted another digimon village that looked worth conquering.

*******

(Author's Note:  I'm just going to kinda summarize this part, I've that you guys have watched the show and generally know what's going on here)

Davis and company formulated a plan to somehow get into the base without Ken's system catching them.  They were now just waiting for the signal.  It came when a huge pillar of fire irrupted from the ground and covered the entire base.  They quickly made they're jump onto the base and quickly started making their way through the base.  A few Bakamon stopped them but it was nothing they couldn't handle.  But in the next room Kimerimon towered over them, all their digimon attacked but with just a few sloppy shots by Kimerimon all the digimon wither went back to their in-training form, their Rookie form, or their Champion form.

Kimerimon froze when Ken realized that the digimon are real and not part of a game like he thought.  Davis managed to slip by Kimerimon, Ken ordered Kimerimon to attack the others before they reach the engine room.  But Kimerimon ignored him and flew away.  Davis managed to get to the engine room with Wormon's help and released the golden armor digiegg.  Veemon golden armor digivolved to Magnamon, and started fighting Kimerimon.  The two took outside and everyone followed him.  Magnamon was losing at first but with Wormon's sacrifice he managed to destroy Kimerimon.  Ken fell on his knees as he witnessed all this, he didn't notice TK slowly turn and walk away, disappearing in the wind.

Ken was in a bit of shock when he realized what he had done; he tore off the digimon emperor's clothing revealing the true Ken underneath.  He then had to watch as Wormon disappeared in his arms, the others were trying to help him but Ken ignored them all.  They watched sadly as Ken shakily walked away.   Chloe left the group too; she hurried off to the digi gate.

"Alright I guess it's time for us to go home," Davis said as he put his hands in his pockets.  He then noticed that he was missing another member, "Where's Chloe?"  The others looked around and realized the missing DD.

"She already went home," Gatomon said calmly.  Everyone turned to the feline digimon.

"How do you know that Gatomon?" Kari asked as she looked at her partner.  The cat sighed and shrugged.

"I guess she wanted to get home as soon as possible I mean without Ken's base don't you think that the power of the dark rings and spirals would be gone now, she probably thought that TK would be free by now.  So maybe he's waiting at his house for her," The cat digimon explained.

"That is true," Hawkmon said as he flew above everyone.  Everyone nodded in agreement and raced towards the portal.

******

Laying in despair, everything was taken away from him.  His brother and now his digimon partner are gone; he couldn't stop the tears that kept pouring out of his eyes.  His tears stopped crying momentarily when he heard a 'beep' coming from somewhere.  He looked curiously around the room until he heard another and it was focused on the computer at his desk.  Ken slowly stood up and walked over to it, a chat room had suddenly opened up on his computer.  That was practically impossible, he then noticed what the screen name of the other person was…FaithChlid87…

Recalling back when TK explained who the girl that he kept thinking about was, he remembered TK saying that she held the Crest of Faith.  He took a chance and responded to this mysterious person.

~*~*~

_/Hello?/_ 082BoyGenius

_/Ah, I'm guessing this is Ken/_ FaithChlid87

_/Who is this?/_ 082BoyGenius

_/We've never been properly introduced, but I'm someone that can help and wants to help you/ _FaithChlid87

_/Who is this?/_ 082BoyGenius

_/Sorry it was kinda rude of me, huh?  My name is Chloe Sada, one of the DDs like you./_ FaithChlid87

_/What do you want with me?/_ 082BoyGenius

_/I wanna help…I know how it feels to lose someone very close to you…/_ FaithChlid87

_/How would you know!!  You don't know one thing about it!!/_ 082BoyGenius

_/I'm sure you mean it's nothing to me that I'm an orphan and that my sister has been missing for years now!!!  Yeah, I know exactly how it feels, so don't start with me mister!!!/_ FaithChlid87

_/Sorry…I didn't know/ _082BoyGenius

_/It's all right I forgive you.  I just wanted you to know that you're not alone, if you'll just let me help/_ FaithChlid87

_/I'll think about it/ _082BoyGenius

_/All right, I'll be in the Digital World for a while now.  Just contact me on my Terminal. /_ FaithChlid87

FaithChlid87 signed off

~*~*~

Ken sat there and stared at the screen.  Was he willing to let a complete stranger help him?  But for some reason she wasn't much of a stranger to him, he felt that he's know her for a long time now.  How was that?  The logic didn't match up.  I guess he was willing to let her help him, the Child of Faith sounds like they could do some good on this tattered heart.

******

Davis had insisted that he stick with Chloe for some odd reason, whatever Davis' motives were no one would ever know.  Anyway the group minus TK and Ken were starting to fix up the Digital World slowly.  It was a hot day and all the digimon including Davis and Chloe decided to take a break.  Davis glanced over at Chloe who was closing her eyes and relaxing under the tree they were sitting under.

"Chloe?  I gotta a question for ya," Davis said with a determined tone.  Chloe opened her eyes and stared at Davis.

"Yes?"

"Well, I know TK hasn't come back but…" he glanced quickly at her again who immediately saddened at the thought, "I was wondering…you seem to know better than any of us what is going on, how do you do it?" Chloe stood up and walked a few steps away from Davis and then stopped and turned around and stared at him.  He saw that she was confused as well.

There were tears threatening to come out of her eyes, "I don't know, it's like something or someone is whispering things that only I can hear, it kinda scares me."  Davis got up, walked over to her and hugged her, she continued, "I do have a hunch though.  The three special crests seem to give us power, Kari has her own power, I don't know if she knows it exists but its there."

"And TK?" Davis asked as he tightened his hold on her, she gladly accepted it.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's there.  Something hidden deep down, I wish we can  figure it out so we can help him."

"Shhh…don't worry we'll figure it out together," Davis whispered as he brushed his hand through her short hair.  They stayed like this for a while in the distance they seemed to have ignored some spectators.  Veemon, Siavamon, along with all the other digimon in the area were sitting at a safe distance watched this soap opera fold out before them.

Author's Note:  I don't know about this chapter…it's kinda of depressing.  If this chapter is too depressing for you tell me and I'll make the next chapter more happy and alive ok?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Dark Spiral Alive?

Disclaimer: I own Chloe and Siavamon…

The Lost Child

By:  Crystal of Psyche   

Chapter 10:  Dark Spiral Alive?

'Who am I?….What am I?……..Is there a purpose in my life?……'

"Lost Soul," a deep voice.  Two dull blue eyes opened up and looked around.  Nothing.  Emptiness, and pitch blackness.  "I have a purpose for you."

"Really?" The eagerness in the voice was obvious.  There was a chuckle.

"Ah yes," the voice seemed to be amused, "A very special task for you…….There are the three celestial crests.  One of them has already been conquered but the other two are just as powerful and need to be defeated and destroyed!"

"Why me?"

"You are the perfect candidate for the job," the voice sneered.  Everything began to brighten up, the area revealed itself as the Digital World, and a certain blonde woke up from his slumber.

*****

"Are you sure?"

"Awwww….they're going to love you!"

"I think you're over exaggerating Chloe."

"Maybe I am!"

"I agree with Ken…"

"Oh you two!" Chloe slapped her hand on her forehead.  While her partner Siavamon did nothing to help.  Ken and Wormon (CoP: they already got him back ok!?) stood there in front of her in denial.  "Come on!!  I haven't seen Davis and the others in a long time!  They would've forgiven you by now!"

"Why do you miss Davis?" Ken said smugly.  It was true, Chloe had been considered absent in the DDs.  No one knows where she was, and it was starting to worry them all a great deal.  Especially a certain goggle head.

"Because!!" Chloe said exasperatingly.  "He probably thinks that I also got brainwashed by whoever is behind the brainwashing of TK."

Ken stared wide eyed at her, "Wow, do you think he'll believe that?"

"This is Davis we're talking about, of course he'll believe anything!" Chloe giggled.  They made their way through the Digital World.  The time they were making was good, until they walked past a field full of destroyed spirals.  "WOAH!" The two wandering Digidestined both gaped at the battlefield.

"What could have happened!?!" Ken asked as he turned his head to look at Chloe.  It looked like she was in another world, and then she quickly whirled around to face Ken.

"Something must have happened while we were gone!  We need to find them right away!"  Chloe started sprinting across the field but stopped in the middle when she felt some weird vibe that came from the only spire that wasn't destroyed.  She stared at it long hard, her reflection in the spire.  Ken ran up next to her and waited for an answer.

During the time they spent together they've become very close.  She's been spending most of her time with him, Ken's parents have heard about Chloe's trouble with family and all.  They even asked if she wanted to take the guest room next to Ken's room.  So, she's been living with Ken's family for a while away from all the others.  Helping Ken get through the struggling of getting his self-esteem is what she devoted all of her time to.  Now they both were thinking that maybe they should've made some contact with the other DDs.

"There's something different about them now," Chloe said softly as she held up a hand to the control spire to touch it.  But Ken's hand came shooting out and grabbed her hand.  "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch it!" he said.  He looked to Wormon, nodded the next thing she knew what was happening Wormon digivolved to Stingmon, and the control in front of them was destroyed.  "They must have been activated again.  We must start destroying them before something bad happens!  Them activating all by themselves is not a good sign!"

Chloe eyes seemed to light up, "All the better reason to join up with the others!" Ken groaned but Chloe glared at him, he just sighed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.  Chloe smiled she knew she won.

******

"Look there they are!" Chloe whispered from their hiding spot.

"And by the looks of it their in a fight," Ken mumbled.  "And that's not a digimon, their something strange about it."

"Like it's evvvvvviiiiillllll!!!" Chloe sarcastedly remarked before snickering.  Ken rolled his eyes at Chloe's remark.  

"We're going to help them," He said he then turned to the two digimon that was with them.  "I guess they don't need much help.  Wormon why don't you go."  Siavamon glared at the boy genius but he didn't acknowledge it.  Chloe giggled. 

"Scared that they will recognize my digimon?" She said nudging him with her elbow.  He just frowned, although he knew what she said was right.  They would get wrong ideas about certain things, like he kidnapped her and tried to brainwash her or something.

After the fight, much to Ken's dismay Stingmon dedigivolved in front of the group.  That meant he would have to make an appearance and so did Chloe.  He seemed frozen on the spot.  Chloe made a frown and grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him in the direction of the rest of DDs.

******

Davis and Co. were surprised that this strange bug digimon had jumped in and helped them.  But they were even more surprised after the battle when the digimon turned into Wormon. "What the…" he heard Kari from behind him exclaim.

"Hello everyone," the ever so familiar voice they thought was gone for good.

"Oh my god!" Yolei gasped.  "If you're here then that means…"  But she was interrupted by another voice.

"Come on!!  They won't bite!" Davis's headshot up, he could recognize that voice anywhere.  Then out of the brush Chloe came into view she smiled at everyone and then with one mighty yank Ken came into view as well.  Everyone seemed to be quiet, and Chloe was getting frustrated.  "ALRIGHTY!!!  Let's all put our differences a side and work together to destroy this new evil!!!"

Cody poked his head out from behind the group, "How do YOU know about it?"  Chloe stared at him, and sweat dropped.

"If my memory recalls you were in a fight just a second ago…" She put her pointer finger on her chin like in a thinking state.  "You were in a fight just a second ago, and there was this strange digimon that was like not a digimon at the same time.  Then Ken and I decided you needed some help, so we sent Stingmon instead.  And uhh….oh then Ken was..mrf mrr mrrer!!" Ken who was behind her quickly covered Chloe's mouth with his own hand.

"You don't want to try and understand Chloe's logic." Chloe elbowed lightly in the stomach.  He winced but did not move.  When he did let go of her, he took the privilege of taking a few steps away from Chloe.  Davis was about to run up to her and give her a big bear hug but everyone seemed to run to her and start asking questions.  Davis seemed to fall back from the group.  The only one that saw him was Ken who quickly followed him.

Among the treetops a spectator watched the two DDs leave.  He smirked, and his bright red eyes narrowed, "Oh what fools these mortals be."  He jumped down and saw the look of shock turn into fear.  He stood up and unsheathed a sword and pointed it at Chloe and Kari.  "You two are coming with me."  He saw everyone slowly make their way to their D-3's.  "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"  He moved with lightning speed, swiftly knocked out the two girls out, grabbed both of them, and hurried away.

"COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Yolei shouted, she turned her head to Hawkmon and nodded.  Hawkmon digivolved to Halsemon.  Yolei quickly jumped on followed by Cody, Armodillamon, Siavamon, and Gatomon.  They didn't have time to go looking for Ken and Davis.  But on the pursuit of the chase Cody sent a message to Davis on his D-terminal.

*******

"Wait!  Davis!" Ken gasped as he ran after the goggle head.  Davis stopped and Ken caught up to him.  "What's your deal!?!  I know your glad that Chloe is safe and sound, but I'd say that running away from her is not the most friendliest greetings in the world."

Davis slowly turned and stared at his once enemy but now ally, "I was worried sick about her!!  You wouldn't understand!" Ken frowned.

"Of course I would," He almost shouted, "When I lost Wormon and was alone guess who helped me out!?!  Yeah that's right, Chloe is the reason I am here right now, and otherwise I'd probably be in my room at the moment still depressed!  Without her I wouldn't have reunited with Wormon!  If not for her I wouldn't be standing here giving you this speech!  And yes, I consider her VERY important to me!!"  Davis stood in shock from Ken's little speech.  But Ken wasn't finished, "I and know that's she's very important to you too."

"……….I….." Davis was interrupted by a beeping sound in his pocket.  He quickly dug his hand through his pocket and pulled out the D-terminal.  A new message was from Cody.  He opened it up and read it.  His eyes widened with fear and turned swiftly to Veemon who was standing next to him the whole time.  "We have to go!!!"  Ken looked at him with confusion.  "TK just revealed himself again……"

"Yeah, Chloe warned me about that…"

Davis quickly interrupted him, "He's taken Kari and Chloe hostage."  The two boys didn't waste time to get in the in gear and start running.  They both just hoped it wasn't too late.

Author's Note:  Yes!  Things are starting to get interesting…in the DDs battle for the Digital World, and their personal feelings. *giggles* This is turning out to be a lot of fun!

TOOTLES!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
